Sweetness of Sweet Chestnut
by ninopyon
Summary: Temari dengan sangat mendadak mengajak Shikamaru untuk kencan di Amaguriama. Shikamaru yang katanya tidak menyukai makanan manis, tak disangka malah menyukai dessert di Amaguriama. Apa yang membuat Shikamaru jadi menyukai makanan tersebut? Warning: SPOILER, ShikaTema, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Cringe, Pemilihan kata yang tidak bagus, dll. Cover by: me


Hello~ jumpa lagi dengan fanfic gaje saya

Kali ini saya buat cerita ShikaTema yang terinspirasi dari nama kedai di Konoha yang namanya Amaguriama

Untuk setting waktu ceritanya, ini ceritanya setelah event di Naruto Shippuden episode 493, 496, dan 497 yah, jadi saya ingatkan kalau di cerita ini bakalan ada SPOILER kalau belum nonton episode itu (intinya sebelum hari pernikahan Naruto Hinata juga)

Kalau begitu, selamat membaca~

* * *

 **Sweetness of Sweet Chestnut**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** SPOILER, ShikaTema, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Cringe, Pemilihan kata yang tidak bagus, dll

* * *

 _Green Tea_ di depan mataku sudah mendingin. Sudah lama aku duduk di kursi kayu ini, mencoba merangkai kata-kata untuk diucapkan di depan wanita yang akan aku temui hari ini. Ya, aku hari ini akan berkencan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Wanita yang memiliki sorot mata tajam dan senyuman yang indah. Entah sejak kapan, senyumannya menjadi senyuman favoritku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku no Temari.

Ro dan Soku pernah mengatakan bahwa kalau kencan pertama itu seorang pria harus mempersiapkan strategi kencan yang mantap. Mereka mengatakan bahwa berkencan tanpa memiliki strategi kencan sama saja bertarung dengan _Bijuu_ tanpa menggunakan senjata. Hey, itu benar-benar sangat merepotkan! Untungnya waktu kencan pertama kami tidak se-merepotkan yang aku perkirakan. Kencan pertamaku bersamanya berjalan baik-baik saja, meskipun sebelum berkencan kami memiliki masalah. Beberapa hari sebelum hari kencan kami, aku dibuat babak belur oleh Temari karena masalah hadiah pernikahan Naruto yang menjadi salah paham bagi Temari. Aku sangat bodoh sekali pada saat itu! Aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal kalau Temari mengira bahwa hadiah 'bulan madu' itu adalah untuknya dan aku.

Aku dan wanita itu berjanji akan bertemu di Amaguriama di Konoha, kedai makanan manis yang terkenal di Konoha. Sejak aku masih Genin, Asuma sering mengajak aku, Chouji, dan Ino untuk mampir ke kedai ini ketika kami selesai menjalankan misi.

Kedai yang beratmosfir sangat menenangkan dengan meja dan kursi kayu ini memiliki menu _dessert_ andalan berbahan dasar _sweet_ - _chestnuts_. Tak heran nama toko ini adalah Amaguriama, _Amaguri_ [甘栗] memiliki arti _sweet-chestnuts_ sedangkan _Ama_ [甘] sendiri memiliki arti manis.

Berbicara soal _sweet-chestnut_ , aku jadi teringat dengan wanita itu, karena _sweet_ - _chestnut_ adalah makanan favoritnya. Dan juga nama kedai ini adalah Amaguriama , benar-benar Temari sekali rasanya dari nama kedainya saja, apalagi kalau melihat menu makanan yang terlihat di dinding-dindingnya.

' _sudah satu jam aku menunggunya disini. Apakah dia lupa kalau hari ini kita akan bertemu disini?'_

Baru saja aku ingin meneguk _Green Tea_ yang sudah mendingin, tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi blur sesaat. Temari sudah datang. Ia terlihat lebih cantik daripada biasanya. Kukedipkan mataku tiga kali, mengira uap dari _Green Tea_ yang mempengaruhi blurnya pandanganku. Padahal jelas-jelas _Green Tea_ yang aku pesan sudah mendingin. Apakah aku salah lihat? Ternyata tidak, dia benar-benar Temari.

Temari mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan pakaian pada saat aku mengajaknya kencan di istana Gengo itu, hanya saja waranya yang berbeda. Kali ini ia mengenakan baju berwarna putih dengan model yang sama. Rambutnya yang sekarang ini dikuncir dua dan menggunakan _make up_ , sama saja seperti terakhir kali aku bertemuya. Tetapi mengapa hari ini aku melihatnya lebih cantik seperti biasanya? Aku tidak mengerti itu. Aku merasa seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang panas menjalar dari ubun-ubun ke pipiku.

Temari melihat sosok diriku dan akhirnya menghampiriku. "Maafkan aku Shikamaru, sepertinya aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama yah." Temari bertanya dengan nada menggantung. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang terlihat memerah dan terkesan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, entah itu apa. Apakah dia sedang gugup? Apa yang membuatnya gugup? Apa karena bertemu denganku? Itu tidak mungkin. Temari bukan tipe wanita yang seperti itu.

Aku membersihkan tenggorokkanku dengan sebuah dehaman yang dalam "Tidak juga, aku yang memang terlalu awal datang saja. Karena seorang pria tidak pantas membuat wanita yang menunggu lama."

Temari hanya tertawa kecil mendengarkan ucapkanku. "Kau masih saja berisik soal wanita dan pria yah, Shikamaru." Oke sekarang aku akui kalau aku sekarang sangat gugup. Melihatnya hari ini yang berbeda dari biasanya dan melihatnya tertawa, itu sudah cukup membuatku tidak bisa fokus menatap dia seperti biasanya.

Sabaku no Temari, wanita yang memiliki karisma besar yang berbeda dari wanita-wanita lain pada umumnya. Dia memang bukan wanita yang lemah lembut seperti Hinata ataupun yang mudah bergaul seperti Ino. Mungkin orang lain yang tidak terlalu mengenalnya akan berpikir bahwa Temari adalah wanita yang keras dan angkuh. Sebenarnya dari pada disebut angkuh atau keras, dia jauh lebih pantas disebut wanita yang apa adanya dan tidak takut untuk mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Aku rasa di Konoha ini, orang yang paling mengenal dirinya hanyalah aku seorang, jadi hanya aku lah satu-satunya yang mengetahui sisi lembut Temari.

Dia juga memiliki kepedulian terhadap detail yang luar biasa. Dia bisa mengetahui dengan cepat jika aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan tidak segan-segan menamparku jika aku berada di jalan yang tidak benar. Aku bagaikan awan dan Temari adalah angin yang selalu berhembus mendorong awan untuk maju ke depan.

Selain itu, dia juga wanita terkuat yang pernah aku temui. Kalau saja Temari tidak muncul untuk menyelamatkanku dari Tayuya atau Gengou, aku tidak mungkin berada di sini sekarang. Mengingatnya ketika bertarung saja sudah menyeramkan, aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia adalah wanita yang lebih menakutkan daripada ibuku.

Berbicara soal angin dan awan, aku selalu beranalogi bahwa seseorang tidak akan mampu menagkap awan selama ada angin berhembus[1]. Begitu pula dengan aku dan Temari, selama masih ada Temari dan anginnya, aku yang sebagai seorang awan tidak akan mudah untuk diraih seperti genjutsu Gengou yang berusaha untuk mencuci otakku. Terima kasih oleh hantaman angin dari Temari yang berhasil mengagalkan genjutsu Gengou[2].

Kalau dari segi fisik? Aku rasa posturnya sangat bagus untuk seorang wanita. Bukannya aku mesum, tetapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Wajahnya pun aku rasa tidak terlalu jelek juga, ah aku rasa dia cukup cantik. Bukan hanya cukup sih, dia memang cantik, hanya saja aku baru menyadarinya. Apalagi kalau dia tersenyum, aku sangat menyukai senyumannya. Mungkin karena itu semua dengan mudah bagiku untuk jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Rasanya lucu sekali mengapa aku mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu untuk mendeskripsikan Temari, karena aku bukanlah tipe pria yang gampang memuji seorang wanita. Tetapi mengapa Temari membuat aku bisa mengucapkannya?

Temari akhirnya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan denganku dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan sesuatu. " _roasted chestnuts_ satu porsi dengan topping _chestnut jellies jams_ , dan _dango_ juga satu porsi yah, terima kasih." Temari tanpa perlu melihat menu langsung menyebutkan pesanannya.

Setelah memesan makanan yang dia inginkan, wanita di hadapanku ini mulai memandangku dengan tatapan khasnya. Tatapan yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mengobservasi sebuah objek.

"Kau seperti biasanya yah, selalu memesan _chestnust_."

Temari angkat bicara setelah mendengarkan ucapanku "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang suka makanan itu. Aku butuh makanan manis untuk mengembalikan moodku karena perjalanan yang cukup panjang dari Suna ke Konoha."

Aku mengusap kepala bagian belakang yang tidak gatal karena merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkannya. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena selalu membuatmu pergi ke Konoha."

"Hey, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku kemari juga bukan karena untuk berkencan saja denganmu. Nanti sore aku ada urusan dengan hokage-sama dan mengantarkan dokumen-dokumen dari Gaara." Jadi seperti itu alasannya mengapa tiba-tiba saja tiga hari yang lalu dia mengajakku untuk berkencan di siang hari ini di kedai kesukaannya.

Aku heran, kenapa dia selalu sering di tugaskan ke Konoha oleh Gaara. "Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai misi-misi seperti itu yah. Memangnya kamu tidak ada misi lain selain di Konoha apa?"

"err… aku selalu minta ke Gaara kalau ada misi ke Konoha biar aku saja yang pergi menjalankannya… itu saja."

Sudah ku duga, dia memang ada maksud lain kenapa selalu bersedia menjalankan misi kalau harus ke Konoha. "Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu dari misi mu itu kan? Seperti sekarang ini, kau pergi berkencan sebelum menjalankan misi."

"Karena tidak ada jalan lain selain cara ini… Gaara tidak akan mungkin semudah itu membiarkan aku pergi ke Konoha sendirian tanpa alasan karena misi." Dasar Temari, kau memang sangat merepotkan. Kenapa tidak bilang jujur saja kepada adiknya kalau kau ingin berkunjung ke Konoha? Aku yakin Gaara pasti akan memberikan izin, dan juga dia tidak perlu khawatir, kau itu Kunoichi yang kuat. Musuh pun pasti akan kalah secara instant dengan sekali kibasan dari anginmu.

"Ahahaha ternyata benar yah mengencani kamu sangat merepotkan…." Aku jadi teringat dengan ucapannya pada saat aku pertama kalinya mengajak Temari kencan. Dia mengatakan bahwa pergi berkencan dengannya akan sangat merepotkan.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk wanita yang merepotkan ini. Kalau kau serius mengencaniku." Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarkan perkataannya. Aku memang harus selalu siap dengan 200 cara untuk menghadapi wanita yang merepotkan ini.

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan meminta Kakashi-sensei untuk memberikan aku misi ke Suna agar bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Aku akan sangat senang sekali kalau kau melakukan hal itu."

Kemudian pelayan membawakan makanan yang dipesan oleh Temari dan meletakkannya di meja kami. Mataku secara auto-focus memandang Temari yang langsung melahap _chestnut_ dengan toppinnya yang dipesannya. Pikiranku jadi berpindah dari yang awalnya aku memikirkan apa yang harus aku ucapkan untuk obrolanku bersamanya disini menjadi pikiran terhadap wajahnya yang sangat manis ketika melahap _chestnut-chestnut_ itu. Ah benar-benar merepotkan… Aku sangat menikmati pemandangan ini. Namun, sepertinya Temari merasa tidak nyaman dengan aku yang memandanginya seperti itu

"Hey, Shikamaru, kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ah.. oh tidak apa-apa… aku hanya saja sedang melamun tadi." Ya aku berbohong tadi. Kalau aku berbicara jujur, aku takut akan hal aneh yang terjadi darinya.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan?" sepertinya Temari menyadarinya kalau aku belum memesan makanan dari tadi.

"Tidak, aku hanya perlu _green tea_ saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan manis…"

Terlihat ekspresi heran dari wajahnya "Kenapa kau bisa tidak begitu suka dengan makanan manis? Padahal rasanya sangat enak dan dapat mengembalikan mood seseorang menjadi lebih baik loh." Iya mungkin enak bagi lidahmu. Tapi aku memang tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis. Lagipula, memang rasanya jarang sekali menemukan seorang pria yang sangat menyukai makanan manis.

"Kau berbicara itu karena kau memang sangat menyukainya."

"hmmmm…" Temari mengerutkan alisnya dan menyentuh dagunya dengan satu tangannya. Nampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Kau kenapa, Temari?" Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia hanya memandang wajahku sekilas dan setelah itu kembali memandang makanannya.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Buka mulutmu!" Wanita berambut pirang ini tiba-tiba mengarahkan sendok kecilnya yang berisikan chestnut dan topping miliknya ke arahku

"Hah? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Aku tidak paham…. Kenapa dengan secara random sekali dia menyuruhku untuk membuka mulutku? Apakah dia ingin menyuapi aku dengan makananya itu?

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya kalau kau belum pernah mencobanya kan? Mungkin dengan aku yang memaksamu untuk mencobanya, kau akan menyukainya."

Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Kalau saja aku menolak, dia pasti akan tetap memaksa aku bukan? Tidak ada cara lain selain menurut dengan keinginannya. Lagipula, ini hanya sebuah makanan, bukan racun atau semacamnya yang bisa membunuhku.

"Ba-baiklah jika kau memaksa…"Lalu dengan gugup aku membuka mulutku. Walaupun aku memang tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Temari. Dia memang wanita yang suka memaksa, tetapi aku tidak keberatan juga.

Temari terlihat sangat senang sekali melakukannya. Dia menyuapiku dengan sendok kecil yang berisikan _roasted chestnut_ yang dibaluti dengan _chestnut jellies jams_. Aku memang sebelumnya belum pernah merasakan _chestnut_ yang dibaluti dengan topping aneh-aneh, karena bagiku itu akan terlalu manis dirasakan.

Setelah makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutku, aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain menatap Temari yang tersenyum setelah menyuapiku. Ah senyuman itu lagi…. Rasa _chestnut_ yang barusan disuapi oleh dia saja sudah manis, ditambah senyumannya yang terlihat sangat senang dan puas setelah menyuapiku. Aku rasa aku akan memiliki penyakit gula bila terus-terusan disuapi seperti ini dengannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak bukan?"

"Ka-kau benar. Meskipun rasanya sangat manis sih…"

Wanita itu hanya terkekeh setelah mendengarkan balasan dariku. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak memesannya saja. Dari pada kau hanya melihatku yang makan ini sendirian."

"err… aku rasa tidak perlu." Yah memang sih rasanya enak. Sangat manis… ah mungkin terlalu manis, atau karena Temari yang menyuapi aku?

"Loh, tadi kamu bilang enak kan."

"Aku rasa kalau aku yang memesan, rasanya akan berbeda."

"Oh, bilang saja kalau makanan milik orang yang kau makan pasti rasanya akan lebih enak dari pada kalau kita beli sendiri."

" _Baka_ , bukan itu maksud aku…." Aduh, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia berprasangka seperti itu kepadaku. Aku terpaksa harus jujur kalau aku memang tidak perlu memesannya. Yang aku suka adalah karena dia sudah menyuapiku. Itu yang membuat rasanya sangat 'manis' bagiku.

"Maksudku, rasanya pasti akan berbeda kalau bukan kamu yang menyuapiku untuk memakannya… err mungkin…" Setelah aku jujur, aku langsung melihat kearah wajah Temari, Merah… ya rona merah terpancar di wajahnya. Dasar bodoh…. Apa yang barusan aku ucapkan? Apakah aku salah mengucapkan sesuatu?

Oke, Nara Shikamaru, Pria berusia 20 tahun dengan sangat lancangnya berkata demikian sehingga membuat wanita di hadapannya menjadi diam tanpa kata. Aku sangat merasa canggung kalau sudah terjadi hal seperti ini di hadapan Temari. Kemungkinan yang di dapat bisa menjadi dua, pertama apakah itu tandanya Temari marah dengan ucapanku barusan?, atau kedua apakah Temari justru menyukainya sehingga membuatnya gugup?

Yah, akhirnya kami berdua diam tanpa kata… atmosfir berubah sesaat. Kita berdua sama-sama tidak sanggup memandang satu sama lain.

"Dasar _Nakimushi-kun_ … Baiklah, buka mulutmu lagi. Ini suapan yang terakhir yah." Masih terlihat rona merah di wajah manis Temari. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia justru menawarkan dirinya untuk menyuapi aku lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak marah dengan ucapanku barusan. Itu hal yang seharusnya aku syukuri.

Aku sangat menikmati kencan dan percakapan hari ini di kedai Amaguriama. Selama kencan kami berbicara tentang berbagai macam obrolan seperti ulah adik-adiknya sewaktu bingung mencari hadiah pernikahan untuk Naruto dan Hinata, soal rekan kerjaku yang terkadang membuatku pusing karena dia yang sangat berisik, bahkan kami pun membicarakan soal masa depan yang akan kami hadapi seperti apa. Sayangnya waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Karena Temari ada urusan dengan Hokage-sama. Jadi kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di dalam kedai ini

"Hey Temari, kau tadi bilang kan kalau kau kesini ada misi untuk bertemu dengan Rokudaime?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau beruntung sekali. Hari ini aku lah yang akan menjadi pengawalmu selama di Konoha. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau waktu kencan kita terlalu singkat. Aku akan menemanimu seharian ini sampai misimu selesai."

Temari hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya dan mengatakan

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya"

Aku pria yang paling bahagia hari ini

Ternyata memang benar, makan makanan manis dapat membuat mood kita menjadi baik

Atau mungkin ini karena Temari?

Apapun itu penyebabnya, aku akan sering-sering mengajak Temari lagi ke Amaguriama untuk merasakan 'manisnya' menu-menu di kedai itu.

 **END**

* * *

 **Footnote:**

[1] Aku mengutip dari kalimat yang Shikamaru ucapkan ke Ro dan Soku soal Angin dan Awan, kalo dari bahasa Jepangnya, artinya seperti itu. (tapi disub yang aku nonton artinya mirip-mirip juga sih)

[2] Kalo dinovelnya, Shikamaru emang dihantam pake angina dari Temari sih, tp klo di animenya dia cuman ditampar :( aku sengaja pake yg di novel karena untuk kebutuhan cerita ahahaha

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Yeah akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini :""""

Rasanya aku sekarang beneran tenggelem bersama pair ini karena SP udah berkali-kali bikin mereka imut begitu di episode-episode Naruto Shippuden di Shikamaru Hiden sama Konoha Hiden xD

Yah, saya sampe kyaakyaakyaa sendiri pas liat mereka ngajak ngedate, salah paham, main kunai, sampai-sampai di episode 497 Shikamaru beneran ngajak ngedate looooh

Anyway, maaf kalo ceritanya gaje :(

Cerita ini terinspirasi karena aku yg lagi main game Naruto terus aku selalu liat Temari yang ada di Konoha dan dia selalu berdiri di sekitaran kedai-kedai makanan manis macam Amaguriama hehe

Terus juga Amaguri memang artinya adalah chestnut dari bahasa Jepang jadi rasanya cocok sekali berhubung Temari makanan kesukaannya adalah chestnut juga

Soal menu-menunya itu, aku baca di wiki juga klo di Amaguriama memang jual menu itu lol terus di wiki juga ada foto team 10 lagi makan disitu.

Ohy, aku nggak tahu sih klo Shikamaru gak terlalu suka manis, yg jelas aku emang jarang banget liat laki-laki yang begitu gemar makan makanan manis :p

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah

Agar menjadi pembelajaran untuk fanfic2 berikutnya

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Hey Ino, kenapa sih kita selalu harus mengintip mereka yang sedang berkencan."

"Chouji Baka! Kalau kita memperlihatkan wujud kita di depan mereka, Shikamaru pasti tidak akan mengakuinya kalau mereka sedang berkencan!"

"Kau mengapa terlihat senang sekali melihat mereka berdua berkencan?"

"Yah karena mereka memang pasangan yang wajib dijadikan gossip se Konoha. Hihihi, akhirnya aku mempunyai gossip baru untuk diberitahu kepada Sakura dan yang lainnya nanti."


End file.
